


Eos, Did You Know?

by siren_dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Special, Mother-Son Relationship, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_dragon/pseuds/siren_dragon
Summary: There was one person who knew the fate of the Accursed.





	Eos, Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small Christmas one-shot I did for @ardynweek on Tumblr, and I didn't get to post it here on Christmas. So this story is based around the song _Mary, Did You Know?_ , which is one of my favorites. If you want to hear a pretty good version of the song that I used as inspiration for this one-shot, check out the Pentatonix version on YouTube here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-WvIwCkNxY>

 

_Eos, did you know?_

 

The halls of the Citadel were silent; the tension within the expansive bastion could have easily been cut with a knife. The silence was only disturbed by the light tapping of heels upon marble as a lone figure walked the empty corridors. A distinct chill seemed to follow after her as journeyed to the sleeping quarters, drawn to the one that dwelled within.

“I was wondering when you would arrive.” Came a soft voice from within.

The newcomer gazed at the figure that sat upon a bed, disheveled from the long and grueling labor. Yet she still possessed an air of regality that rivaled even the gods themselves. She turned to doorway and smiled, crimson hair flowing down her back like a river. “You honor us with your presence, Glacian.”

“A grueling ordeal, was it not. Perhaps a rest would be in your best interest, Lady Caelum.”

The crimson-haired woman shook her head. “Even as fatigue racks my body, I cannot seem to turn away from him…my sweet boy.”

 

_Eos, did you know? That your baby boy, would save our sons and daughters._

_Did you know that your baby has come to make you new?_

_This child that you’ve delivered…. will soon deliver you._

The icy goddess continued forward to admire the bundle that lay within the mortal woman’s arms. A child slept within with a tuft of shocking red-magenta hair, looking remarkably similar to his mother. “He possesses much of you.”

“I was afraid he would have my unruly hair. Hopefully he shall wear it as a badge of honor.” Lady Caelum chuckled, running her fingers against her son’s soft locks that nearly matched her own.

Though as the Glacian gazed upon the child, she pondered the Bladekeeper’s words. Was it true? …. Was this boy, not even a day old, truly meant to bear the burden of the Star?

 

_Eos did you know… Eos did you know… Eos did you know…_

_The blind will see, the deaf will hear and the dead shall live again._

_The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb._

“…. My lady.” 

“I know of what you will speak, Gentiana.” 

The Glacian recoiled as if struck, the woman’s tone calm and commanding. She continued to admire the child in her arms, though her expression now held a look of sorrow. “He has been chosen to bear the horrors of this world… hasn’t he.”

“Did the Bladekeeper speak to you?”

“He didn’t need to, that silly dragon.” Lady Caelum huffed, causing Gentiana to smile. Though soon a silence fell upon the two women, making the icy goddess nervous for the elder woman’s retaliation. “There is no need to be nervous Gentiana.”

“…Then you knew. Of what he is destined to become. Of the burden he will bear for this world.”

“Yes, I knew….”

 

_Eos, did you know? That your baby boy, would calm the storms with his hand._

_Eos, did you know? That your baby boy, would one day rule the nations?_

_This sleeping child you’re holding… is the great I am._

 

The two watched as the child twisted about within his mother’s arms, yawning quietly before falling to sleep once more. 

“My lady, I am well aware of the anger you hold at what will befall your child.”

“…you are correct, I am angry. However, I am also content.” Lady Caelum spoke, smiling down at the child in her arms, _her_ child. “He will experience so much pain, sorrow, and anger. But… I know that he will succeed. My sweet boy, you will stay strong and protect this world and no matter what; know that I am proud of you and will always love you.”

Gently she lay a kiss upon the boy’s head, making a smile appear on his lips. “My sweet Ardyn….”


End file.
